


it happened in a minute

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, little something for 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: He had to survive. He just had to.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	it happened in a minute

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in like fifteen minutes so it's probably a mess 😅

All of it happened so quickly. One minute they were laughing walking down the street getting ready to cross with their hands brushing in a way that made her tempted to slip her hand into his, to see how perfectly her hand fit in his. In the next, Ellie found herself on the ground with her head stinging and her arm throbbing with shooting pains going through it, a screaming echoing in her ears. 

When she realized what had happened and her eyes landed on Nick lying in the street looking so broken and bloody—all the pain she felt disappeared into thin air as she scrambled up off the ground and ran to him.

It was all a blur after that except for some things like her begging and crying along with the sound of the ambulance when it finally arrived. 

Now Ellie stood frozen looking in through the window as doctors frantically worked on him, shouting words that were muffled to her ears. Ellie's body began to shake, and her hand flew to her mouth when she watched them try to get his heart beating once more. 

Images of Qasim in the hospital filled her head making a sob slip out. She couldn't go through that again..she _couldn't_. And Nick—he couldn't leave her. His note that she always carried around with her felt like it was burning a hole in her pocket, like his written words were burning her. His confession. A confession she was waiting for him to say out loud without being under hypnosis. 

Ellie felt her knees almost give out from under her when she heard the only words to reach her ears making it feel like she was underwater. _We've got him back_.

She made a promise to herself right there and then, when she could—Ellie would tell him the truth about how she felt for him. She had hesitated with Qasim, and she wouldn't make that mistake again. Nick just had to survive.

Tears fell rapidly down her cheeks but Ellie didn't wipe them away. It should have been her fighting for her life, not Nick. She sucked in a shaky breath, a whimper escaping. He pushed her out of the way. He risked his life to save hers. 

A choked noise broke free when the doctors rushed him into surgery. Ellie fell to the floor as the sobs took over. 

Arms grabbed her right before she hit the floor, muffled sounds returning as Gibbs and McGee's voices tried to reach her ears but Ellie couldn't hear or answer. All she could think about was the man she loved, fighting for his life.

Why did he have to push her out of the way.. _why_?

  
_He loves her..and that was the beginning and end of everything._


End file.
